The Difference
by Ikasury
Summary: Komamura beat the Reigai-SoiFong in a match to the 'almost'-death, but in the end he was still unable to move on and save the Captain-Commander. Now its over and he's contemplating the meaning behind that match. Feeling there are several unresolved issues with the fight he does the only thing he can: Fight the REAL SoiFong! Reigai-arc inspired... now with B-side!
1. A-side

**A/N: **So this is old as dirt and i was doing a bit of editing, pretty much just cleaning this A/N up and removing what's not necessary :P originally a stand alone, then part of HFJ, then i finshed B-side and yea... that XD

Now, where this comes from? well, since i'd given up on the bleach anime when they had that stupid arabian nights ep in the middle of uber battle, a lots happen apparently, my dear brother informed me of a filler arc between the end of Aizen and that new thing with the fullbringers featuring all the Captains being BAMFs... him mainly gushing over Unohana and 'Evil' Unohana (he's such a fan-girl for her... not that i can say i'm not either T.T) and when the words 'oh by the way, time for Komamura to fight 'Evil' SoiFong' i was like 'whaa?' and well, i finally got over myself and watched the fight...

and let me just say... OH THE SEXUAL TENSION! -squeals in fangirlish justification- XD it was too short damnit, and wasn't 'real' SoiFong -evil grin- so of course i have to amend that ;3

and here it is!

**Dis:** Komamura and SoiFong are 'borrowed' from what's his name tite-y, and the song that helped this out the most is probably 'Warrior' by Sneppid Snowleopard :3 with lots of love...

ENJOY!

* * *

The Difference…

"Komamura," a harsh female voice called out from behind the seated Dog-captain. His fluffy red ears perked at the distinct sound of _almost_-irritation in her voice. He didn't turn around, merely remaining in his seated meditative state. Her dark eyes narrowed on him just the slightest, a small portion of her reitsu making its way out to confirm her annoyance. No reason to waste anymore time, "I trust there's a reason you called me out here…"

"Yes, SoiFong-Taichou," His black rimmed fluffy red ear twitched, and the Konoichi-captain had to resist the urge to touch the fluffy cute thing. Damn her weakness for fluffy cute things. The large behemoth of a dog leaned forward in his seated position, placing one boot-clad foot-paw on the ground and slowly raising to stand with his back to her, the symbol for the seventh division making it just past her head. She noticed his hands rested on his hips, or around that general vicinity, he was rather large and she couldn't quite look 'around' him like normal people. An odd sound came from his chest, "There was something I wanted to confirm…"

In a flash of light the large red dog had turned on her, his large katana bearing down on her…

Only to be stopped by her smaller kodachi, a light smirk entering her dark eyes at the slight surprise in his gold ones, "You're too slow…"

Instead of irritation forming across his face she watched as his odd-dog-brows evened out, an equally small smirk coming to the edges of his eyes, "I know…" in what a 'normal' person would consider a swift motion the large canine-captain twisted his sword making the blade horizontal, letting out a mighty roar as he horizontally cut along the konoichi's blade. Soifong had to grit her teeth, for all her strength she wasn't a 'stable' fighter, and with his size and larger strength the end result of the 'one on one' clash for power was obvious; after a moment's resistance the sheer force of his bulk and size out won her own, sending the much smaller konoichi flying across the plain, through three trees before finally stopping in the middle of a much larger one.

Komamura's ears twitched again as he stood up from the cutting stance, sword still held firmly in his hand, waiting for the smaller woman to retaliate…

And retaliate she did, like a bullet the moment SoiFong touched ground again she was coming back at him, her own sword poised for a quick strike. As soon as she left the tree line she leapt, using the sun to blind her opponent and come down for a killing blow. The large dog was ready, eyes narrowed against the light but following her shadow all the same, at the last instance, her sword literally a hair's breadth from hitting his nose, he sidestepped, letting her fall slightly and with his free hand he made to grab her wrist. His large fingers barely scrapped the cloth around her wrist before her foot connected with his shoulder, ricocheting her smaller form away allowing her to land several feet in front of him. Landing in a crouch the konoichi kept her eyes narrowed on the large canine, her sword raised in a backhanded defense in front of her.

Neither of them were even slightly winded.

Komamura turned his golden gaze upon her, eyes still open normally, his sword held loosely by his standards in his hand as he merely stood, looking at the konoichi, "What I lack in speed I make up for in defense, something it seems you traded as well," there was no condescending his voice, it was merely an observation.

The konoichi eyed him, rising slowly to her feet; sword still in front of her, "Komamura," her eyes narrowed the slightest as he shifted into a more battle ready stance, "Why did you ask me out here?"

His little odd-dog-brows raised as that crinkle of a smile stepped back into his eyes making him look oddly cute, "I wanted to fight you," his right hand tightened around his sword as a much darker expression entered his face.

The next instant had him smashing the ground where the konoichi once stood.

SoiFong had dodged at the last second, rounding on him, moving to make a strike at his lowered form. Just as her blade point was about to hit he shifted, where her kodachi would have pierced his left arm it skidded along his shoulder and back. The over extension would have left a normal person open as Komaura rolled his shoulder after the blade, dragging his large sword for a powerful uppercut slash. SoiFong too rolled with the shift of the colossal man, his blade cutting a path right in front of her face, close enough that she had to blink in surprise that he got that close. She fell to the ground on her side, vaulted off her hand as he stood with his blow in one fluid motion. From her lower position for the instant before bouncing away, even she had to admit that despite his 'slower' movements, he had excellent form.

She bounded away, flipping three times off the ground to make a significant distance between them. She wasn't retreating, she was planning. She landed on her feet, sword up in that backhanded position as her eyes stayed on the hulking dog. He stood straight from his slash, completely ignoring the torn up ground below him and looked over his left shoulder, the area she had tried striking him only to _slightly_ miss. She followed his muzzle, and even from this distance could see his nose twitch as he stared at his haori. SoiFong scowled at herself, she had to stop finding those little animal motions of his cute, they were distracting. A sudden shift of white caught her attention and her eyes focused back on him.

The konoichi blinked, he'd taken off his haori? Lowering her sword _just_ the slightest she called out to him from across the field, "What are you doing?" his ears perked up as he turned to look at her while folding his haori and she murdered the ideas of '_cute_' that followed.

His gold eyes blinked at the smaller woman quite a distance from him, ears perked as he'd heard her inquiry. He gave a doggish grin, "Don't want to ruin it any more than necessary," he tilted his head to her, nodding for her to take a look at her own. She did, taking her eyes off him for only the barest of moments, and saw that his uppercut slash hadn't completely missed her. There was a long slash from the base of her haori on the left side to about halfway up, barely hanging on by the looks of it. She turned and scowled at him, not saying a word. He smirked her way finding her deathly expression… _cute_ in its own way, "We can put them aside so as to not damage them further…" a sharper look entered his eyes, one of a wolf, "Then we can really go all out."

If he hadn't have said that the konoichi-captain wouldn't have even bothered, she blew up her haori just about every day of the week, so far she had a permanent contract with the seamstress' that made them to just keep making more 'second division' ones since her Shunko tended to destroy them anyway. She was a person who liked to train as she fought and when in the middle of a fight was she going to have time to care about destroying a priceless symbol of the captain's seat? She scowled at the red in black behemoth before her, _now_ apparently seemed like the time. With little effort she slid the modified white jacket off leaving her in just her 'normal' Omitsukido commander outfit. She tossed her modified haori to the side without care, raising her eyes back to her opponent and her sword back into its position.

When she looked back at him, what she saw made her jolt just the slightest. It seems Komamura wasn't just taking off his haori, he'd taken off the black top and white underneath of the upper part of his uniform, leaving his chest bare except for wrappings that covered everything below his pectorals. She blinked, he was red and fluffy, with an off-yellow-white fur covering most of what she could see of his chest the same color as the lower part of his muzzle. He folded his collective upper garments neatly and moved to set them aside of their battlefield. Her eyes followed, her brain trying to catch up and form the appropriate question, "Komamura…?" that wasn't it…

His fluffy black rimmed ears perked in her direction, his eyes catching her over his shoulder as he set his clothing down, before turning to her fully, taking in her questioning look and her own 'altered' attire, he smirked lightly, "Seemed only fair," his baritone caught the konoichi but she continued to give him that questioning look, tilting her head slightly. He raised a still gauntleted paw and scratched his ear slightly embarrassed by her stare, "I've seen you fight before," his eyes trailed away, "wi-without your haori… you're… well…" he frowned trying to find the right words, "_More exposed_?" his ear twitched, ignoring the narrowing of her eyes as she glowered at him, he turned away slightly, "It seemed only fair…"

Contrary to what the dog-man may have thought, she wasn't glowering at him for the fact that he was saying her outfit was 'revealing', but instead at the fact that he had to mention it like that was its entire purpose… or that she cared, "This is the standard Omitsukido commander's outfit," she stated as if that was a proper response. Feeling _slightly_ miffed at the fidgety way he was acting her brain decided to pick at his new 'outfit' in retaliation, "What's with the wrappings…" she'd been surprised to see them, sure, figuring added clothing would be uncomfortable with… _fur_, and that perhaps he used them simply as a means of swordplay, having them in place to limit broken ribs and the like like several fighters she knew.

She hadn't expected the nervous blinking and nearly shell-shocked look she got as a response…

A black brow rose on the konoichi's face, "Komamura?"

He scratched the side of his muzzle and looked away. The konoichi was starting to wonder if he could just blush to express his obvious embarrassment with the amount of 'nervous' reitsu she was sensing, "T-that's… well…" she continued looking at him, eyebrow raised and a serious expression on her face. The large dog's ears lowered slightly in 'defeat', "Its somewhat personal…"

"Personal?" she looked at him incredulous, eyebrow still up. What could be 'personal' about wrapping around his lower abdomen…?

The large red canine-man closed his eyes and if SoiFong thought about it hard enough she could imagine the blush superimposed over his red fur, "I-I'm a male dog… so…"

For a moment her eyes only narrowed in confusion… then his words sunk in. Komamura wasn't '_human_' like the rest of the shinigami, he was an anthropomorphic canine, so it would be safe to assume his anatomy was somewhat '_different_'… for a second the konoichi's eyes widened in perhaps the first display of real 'surprise' the dog-man had seen from her as she stared at his midsection. She blinked, surprised and speechless noticing there was a… '_difference_'.

Komamura definitely felt uncomfortable, he'd only meant to even the playing field, in his opinion, since her outfit was so 'revealing' to show he didn't care. Now she was staring at _him_. His gold eyes went to the side, "No need to stare…"

SoiFong blinked, her eyes snapping back to his face, completely ignoring the light burning on her cheeks that she killed in moments, "I wasn't staring…" it was his turn to narrow his eyes at her as if to blow a hole through her lie. She scowled, murdering the rising blush on her cheeks, before tightening her grip on her sword, "Tell me…" she started slowly, standing up straight, "Does that mean when you get hit in the 'stomach'…"

His maw clinched as he looked away, somewhat more embarrassed because she wasn't nearly as 'off balanced' as he was, "Y-yes, it hurts… a lot…" if he had been any more distracted he wouldn't have caught the slight shift in sound. He looked down enough just in time to catch the konoichi slashing her small sword along his chest. He rolled with the hit, deliberately falling back to lessen the cut, it barely drew any blood and he braced on one gauntleted hand to try kicking back as she was still striking forward. If Komamura had been anyone else, as in any smaller than his large frame was, he would have missed her. Instead his boot caught her on the side, not directly enough to do real damage, butenough hit with enough power behind it to send the konoichi flying towards the sky.

SoiFong was caught by surprise by his quicker movements, and more so by his boot just barely catching her side and sending her towards the air. She expected him to follow up but instead she noticed the large dog roll along the ground into a standing position and lunging for his sword he left in the ground at his earlier position when he took off his haori. Landing deftly the smaller konoichi ricocheted after his bare back, sword poised and aiming distinctly at the red exposed fur instead of the wrappings.

Komamura grabbed the handle of his sword just as SoiFong planted her feet on his back, he rolled forcing her to either jump off or grab hold. She grabbed a fist full of the fur on his shoulder, aiming her sword to the back of his heart fully intent on 'winning' this little competition of theirs. She didn't get the chance…

"Tekken!" the dog bellowed and just as her blade was inches from their target a large ethereal red sword batted her off his back, following the shadowed swing the dog-man made himself.

The small konoichi skidded across the ground, causing a large indent as dirt was kicked up. As her momentum slowed she rolled until slowed enough to catch herself, landing in a crouch as she grimaced feeling the slash along her lower back that had resulted from Tekken's blow. She openly scowled at the shirtless dog far from her with his floating ethereal sword-holding-hand. Well if he wanted to be 'fair', "Suzumebachi," she spoke quietly as her blade turned into the familiar stinger charm on her right hand.

The two stared at one another from across the field. Komamura bracing himself into a sterner position, recognizing that she had brought out her shikai just as he had. He grimaced, in some ways hers was deadlier then his, two successful hits in the same spot meaning his life ended, while his could crush anything that stood before it. He noticed the slight shift in her stance, the red gash on her lower back from her sideways stance as she glowered towards him. They both knew he could have cut her in half, had he not held back just at the end or she not noticed it in the last instance. They were a deadly match, both their strengths being the other's weakness, a perfect symmetrical counterbalance in their fighting. He could kill her in an instance if he hit once no matter how accurate, her if she could get two consecutive perfectly aimed small strikes.

The dog grinned lightly, only one word coming to mind, "Contradiction," he said, ready for her to come at him.

SoiFong equally smirked, hearing the word and understanding his meaning, her thoughts following a similar line as his.

The konoichi shot forward, stinger poised as she aimed to beat him, only a small part of her mind telling her 'kill' didn't have to be involved to do it.

As she came forward Komamura moved, bringing Tekken down like a guillotine to trying and stop her, a twinge in his mind reminding him he didn't actually have to smash her to do it.

The attacks continued, SoiFong stopping just short as the massive ghostly blade etched a creator into the ground, she vaulted over it, stinger poised as she came down upon the summoner. Komamura brought his off hand up, gauntlet clanging against the stinger, backhanding it away as his other hand followed up with his sword in an uppercut slash. Just when he thought he'd cut the konoichi-captain in half she shimmered and disappeared, an after image, his head turned catching her just as she was coming up on his back, he elbowed her in the face but not before he felt the stinger connect with his ribs. His blow sent her flying back several feet, skidding along the ground until she righted herself, wiping the blood from under her nose as her dark eyes caught on the two black marks appearing on the dog's left hand and ribs.

She smirked, for whatever reason feeling the need to be smug, "That's two…"

A growl escaped the large man's chest, "Three if you count this," his hand trailed the light red mark from earlier, but despite his words there was no remorse in the canine-man's eyes. SoiFong could see it, he was really getting into this fight, really taking it seriously now. His voice deepened while his look darkened, "And that's two for me," he pointed at his face referencing where he'd just gotten her.

She scowled, not needing to be reminded of both the hit to the face or the slash on her lower back. She tensed in position, prepared to attack him again…

He brought his sword hand down…

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt the crushing reitsu as Tekken came down from the sky, completely crushing the area less than a moment later.

Komamura's ear twitched to his side, he had sensed her reitsu spike, and felt it as an angry Shunko powered kick landed across his face. He had barely enough time to raise his sword arm in defense, not that it did much of anything as he was pushed back. He twisted his wrist to make a backwards slash as a counter, only to miss as she continued with her momentum, landing in a crouch only to rocket up and punch him square under the jaw. His maw clinched, going with the blow, but he couldn't help the smirk that wanted to rise on it as he caught the fiery look in her eyes with that reitsu cloak encompassing her. As he started down his free hand snatched out, grabbing her extended wrist and pulled it with him.

As soon as he connected SoiFong's reitsu flared, burning against the gauntlet, blasting most of it off revealing a clawed paw-like hand that tightened around her wrist and dragged her down with him. He had an iron-grip that was for sure, using it to pin her as they both hit the ground. She seethed, hitting the ground on her back as the large canine landed kneeling on top of her, knees on both sides of her. Before he could bring his sword down for a hit her free hand, with Suzumebachi, lashed out, striking him in the ribs, using Shunko to blast enough reitsu at him to get him off.

His hand released hers and he was blasted a good few feet from the force of her Shunko-enhanced punch, rolling a moment until he sat on the ground staring at her. The two sat on the ground, only a few feet apart, staring at each other. There was a fire in both their eyes as they panted in unison. Her Shunko aura faded as she sat up while he ran a hand over where she had punched him, noticing no mark from the stinger. He frowned, his odd-dog-brows furrowing at her in question.

"Five," she said between pants, just staring at him, not caring for the obvious question he was asking. It wasn't that she had 'forgotten' to use it, she was just caught up in the moment and 'didn't' use it.

His golden eyes narrowed on her, "Three…" the glanced down, "Four if you count the pin…"

She gave him a pouting scowl he thought looked adorable before rising to her feet, looking 'down' on him.

He smirked a moment 'up' at her as he sat in a more comfortable position, then looked down at his hand, the red furry paw with black claws and pads on the fingertips and upper pad. It had been awhile since anyone had seen them, his eyes glanced to her a moment, just taking in that scowl as if she didn't even notice his lacking gauntlet. He turned the hand over, seeing the black butterfly mark still there. He sighed before taking off the other gauntlet, no need to lose that one too…

"Komamura?" his ears perked at her inquiry, gold eyes finding hers curious if still on guard, ready to fight.

A gave her a doggish smirk, lessening his own look of 'on guard', "No sense wasting them," he shrugged, tossing the gauntlet towards the rest of his cloths but not quite reaching them. When he looked back at the konoichi he blinked, she was removing her own arm coverings.

Her eyes caught his, narrowing on his astonished look, "it's only fair…" she repeated, almost mocking him. When the left was off and discarded on the ground she looked at the right, debating if it'd be easier to sheath Suzumebachi first or even bothering. A shadow loomed over her and the black haired small woman looked up to see the large red dog-man staring down. Without a word he took her significantly smaller hand in his, raising his other and running a claw just below the bracelet of Suzumebachi, cutting the fabric all around and then up her arm, letting the black fabric fall carelessly to the ground when finished. She glowered at him when he looked at her face.

He smirked.

She scowled.

The konoichi removed her hand from his 'paw', "That wasn't necessary…"

He shrugged lightly, "a small concession," he said with that puppy smirk still playing on his maw. When she turned a questioning gaze at him he just grinned with his eyes, "so you didn't have to disarm yourself…"

"Tch," she looked away from him, turning and stalking a bit away for good measure. Just because she had been thinking about it didn't mean he had to act so… so… The captain-konoichi shook her head, it didn't matter, she turned to face him again, a decent distance away, enough room to spar. A thought came to mind as she looked him over, "Komamura?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he responded, having watched her walk away.

"How's your hakuda?" the flat look she gave would have made anyone else think she didn't really care, but Komamura could see it in her stance, she was truly curious.

He grinned slightly, taking his sword and sheathing it, catching the raised brow she sent his way at the action, "Decent, but nowhere near as good as my swordsmanship…"

"Hmm," she said looking at her right hand, once again wondering if she should sheath her sword.

"I don't mind a handicap," her eyes immediately trailed to his golden ones, an odd mischief in them, like he was waiting to let loose a surprise.

Her black eyes narrowed on the red dog, taking in his wide, open handed stance as he prepared to fight her hand to hand. A dark brow rose, he'd sheathed his sword yet it didn't feel like his shikai had dissipated. She wondered, "Komamura," his eyes caught hers at her curious tone, "Can you use Tekken without its sword?"

A smirk rose on his maw, "How about you find out."

Unconsciously, a smirk rose on her own lips, his challenge accepted. She entered her own stance, her fighting in Shikai the same as her fighting with Shunko and essentially hand-to-hand. She noted derisively that the only time she really used her 'sword' was when it wasn't released, how ironic.

In her moment of thought it seemed Komamura had decided to go on the offensive, for once it was he that shot forward, hoping to bowl into her with his sheer size to quickly gain the upper hand. She dodged, sidestepping and aiming a kick at his stomach, pulling back at the last second as she remembered about the wrappings and what he'd said earlier. This was no time for the blush to creep up on her face, as it gave a moment of hesitation that allowed Komamura to come down on her with both hands in a hammer slam. She dodged reflexively but not after the slam connected with her shoulder causing the entire appendage to go numb a moment from the sheer force. It knocked the wind out of her and slammed her into the ground, with his fists smashing the dirt up a mere centimeter from her face.

Undeterred the konoichi took the moment for him to right his position, and using her own on the ground to spin her legs out and kick him behind the knees causing him to drop. Unfortunately this resulted in him falling forward, not back as she'd hoped so he fell almost on top of her. A mild moment of panic was deterred as the large behemoth of a dog caught himself with both paws on the ground on either side of her. For a brief, very brief moment to two stared at each other, gold meeting black, as the large dog-man loomed halfway over the much smaller konoichi, his wet doggy-nose a fraction from touching her own.

Then the moment was over…

… As SoiFong took the time to punch him in the face with enough force and a little Shunko backing to send the stunned red dog flying on his side for a few feet. He rolled for a few moments, ending on his back, only to notice the small shadow in the sunlight as it grew until Soifong, arm cocked back in what could be one hell of a punch, shot down on top of him. Komamura only reacted, reaching out to grab her fist, pulling it to the side as he rolled the two of them, forcing her into another pin, again with him on top. Soifong was learning very quickly that Komamura wasn't so much a 'fighter', using kicks and punches and forms when going hand-to-hand, as he was a brawler, grabbing his opponents and forcing them into immobile pins until they submitted. This was becoming very embarrassing, as he'd said it himself he wasn't that 'great' at Hakuda, while she was a master, yet this was technically the second time he'd pinned her in _this_ match. Growling out her own frustration, Komamura had only a moment to realize what she was doing as her whole body exuded angry reitsu, enough to cause his pin to falter and allow her the upper hand as she rounded him, switching their positions.

The dog only blinked at the smug look the konoichi gave as she shimmered with that white reitsu Shunko gave her. Then she raised her right hand, with Suzumebachi, ready to bring it down on him, his eyes narrowed and he swung openly at her. She leaned back, avoiding the punch and looking very unimpressed…

That it until a very large, very red, and very _strong_ fist came in on her right side and sent her crashing to the forest not far away.

Komamura lay down panting, damn that woman was a lot to handle, that Shunko of hers caused close quarters with her to be more difficult than necessary. He completely deflated, she was tiring to deal with, and despite her size extremely difficult to keep pinned. He looked at the ghostly fist of Tekken, he didn't normally use it in such a fashion but desperate times…

There was a shift from where the konoichi had been thrown; he could hear wood splintering and ground shifting as it seemed she had corrected herself. His ears perked in her direction as he heard shuffling steps coming his way, she was quite impressive indeed, not only getting up but walking, if shuffling, towards him after taking a direct hit from his Shikai's ghostly fist. He couldn't help it, the idea of this tiny woman being so 'durable' brought a grin to his face, and as her scowling face came into his view above him, all dirtied and roughed up, he started laughing.

Her scowl deepened as she kicked him in the shoulder. It wasn't hard, but the point was made.

The dogs laughter slowed as he tried halting it, the grin on his maw never leaving his face, "Seven…"

Her eyes narrowed in irritation before admitting, "Seven as well…"

His light baritone escaped his chest, "Seems we're tied."

She rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him, nursing her still numb arm from that hammer slam of his. Her scowl didn't let up as her dark eyes stayed on him, "Now what?"

He grinned lightly looking embarrassed, "I don't really know…"

"Tch," the konoichi looked away irritated at the 'cute' look on his face, "You still didn't mention what this was all for?"

His gold eyes blinked, confused, "I said I wanted to fight you.."

Her dark ones snapped to his, her black brows furrowing in agitation, "Why would you want to fight me?" her voice was low but the unmistakable hint of anger in her voice was hard to miss.

He blinked, wiggling his nose, "I wanted to know if there was a difference…"

His words caught in her mind. –_'Difference', difference of what?_- the thought softened her features just slightly as she voiced her question, "Difference of what?"

Those golden puppy eyes gained a light to them, seemingly something fond coming to his mind as he thought of his answer, "I fought your reigai," The partial widening of her eyes caught his attention, she must not have heard, "I wanted to know if there was a difference between you and her…"

The konoichi-captain scowled, that wasn't a particularly proud memory for her, being beaten by a shadow of herself, only to hear someone else had beaten it later. Her brows furrowed as she glared at him, "You beat her?"

She was surprised to see him shake his head, "It was a draw," confusion blinked away her prior anger and the dog-man caught on it, "Like now…"

That angry narrowing of her eyes returned, "So there was no _difference_?" SoiFong didn't know if she should be 'happy' her shadow had been the same challenge as herself or offended.

Once again the large grounded dog-man shook his head, "No," his response piqued the konoichi's interest as she looked him over with more interest, "The battle between us had been quick, ending in both of us using Bankai," if Komamura noticed the clinching of the konoichi's jaw he didn't say anything. His gold eyes went past her and stared at the sky thinking about the memory, "It turned out we beat each other with that one display of power…"

SoiFong was beside herself, should she be angry he talked about her Bankai with some level of admiration or happy that his compared to the power of hers? It seemed the more she thought about it the more she was wondering if 'contradiction' was truly the best word for the two of them fighting and not 'complimentary'. Her eyes looked to the side as she crossed her arms over her roughed up uniform, "Are you saying I don't compare since we didn't use Bankai…?"

Komamura's gaze immediately went to hers, his eyes blinking in surprise as he looked upon her frustrated form, "No, of course not," she didn't turn towards him and still looked just as angst ridden. It hurt but the behemoth of a dog managed to pull his upper half into a sitting position, supported by his arms with his eyes still on her as the konoichi continued to look away from him, "I actually preferred just fighting you, without the need for the excessive power of our combined Bankai…"

She still didn't look at him.

He frowned slightly, "SoiFong, I actually enjoyed fighting you over your reigai," at her continued disapproval he sighed deeply turning is own face away and observing the area around them, "when I fought her we completely destroyed this field, yet the only part of the conflict I could slightly enjoy was the beginning when we were fighting as you and I did," he didn't know it but the konoichi's dark eyes turned towards him as he wasn't looking, "I got a feeling as we fought, similar to how we did, but it disappeared as the fight escalated and the dire need to beat her increased," he didn't notice the growl that entered his voice nor the snort of his own frustration that escaped afterwards.

SoiFong did, placated slightly by his anecdote she looked him over before voicing her own question, "why did you have to beat her?" it was a silly question, but she felt it needed to be answered, her shadow must have obviously gotten the answer so why didn't she deserve the same.

He huffed, turning back to her, noticing the 'calmer' expression in her eyes, "I needed to get past her to help the captain-commander…"

Black brow piqued slightly in interest, "Why would you _need_ to help him, I doubt the captain-commander couldn't handle himself."

He looked honestly offended, "that wasn't the point," his eyes narrowed and something about the way they were looking at her looked familiar, "I needed to help him because I respect him, if it wasn't for that man I wouldn't be a shinigami, I owe him everything."

It was the force in his voice that got her attention. He was being honest, and she now knew why the look on his face was familiar. It was the same look she had whenever Yoruichi-sama was in danger. The captain-konoichi frowned, crossing her arms tightly. She knew exactly how he felt, just because she knew Yoruichi-sama _never_ needed her help, she _needed_ to give it, just to make sure the woman was fine.

She could feel Komamura's eyes staring at her, "So you're the same…"

Dark eyes flashed to his, anger in them in an instant, "Same as what?"

His eyes were still, honest but just as threatening as her own, "When I asked 'her' why she fought, she said there was no reason," the sudden dark emotion in the konoichi's eyes was not lost on the dog-man nor unexpected, "When I persisted she gave me that same look, like the thought of something… someone," he amended when her eyes narrowed, "pushed her forward." He watched her digest that information, letting it sink in to her head that despite that woman being a mere shadow of her Komamura had garnered such insights about herself, things most people never wanted to even consider.

He sat up fully, leaning forward with his hands in his lap a bit more comfortably, the two of them were so close now but neither seemed to notice, "I wanted to fight you SoiFong because I wanted to know if what I saw was real," she didn't answer as he leaned closer towards her, "It was after I saw that look in her eyes that both of us decided to end the fight in one blow," he laughed halfheartedly gaining a glance from her, "although all it did was make us both fall, neither reaching who we were trying to get to…" it was only because of his proximity to her that he noticed the light change in color on her face. He smirked, "SoiFong… who-"

The konoichi stood up, turned around and took several paces away from the seated captain.

The dog blinked, surprised by her sudden action, only watching as she slowly walked away from him. For a moment he thought he may have offended the woman by even attempting to ask who it was that she fought so hard for, thinking that maybe it had been the final straw. He sighed deeply to himself before making the effort to get to his feet, slowly the hulking furry giant made it and as he raised his head he saw her standing a good distance away staring at him. He frowned a moment, wondering what it was she thought she was doing.

"Jakuhou Raikouben," came her steady voice and without effort the stinger on her right hand disappeared, rematerializing as the giant rocket launcher that encompassed her entire right side causing the ground to crack slightly at the added weight. Her dark eyes never wavered and never left him.

The lips of his muzzled pressed into a stern line. He hadn't wanted to push it this far but obviously she wasn't going to let that happen. His gold eyes took in her face, her stature, everything about her. There was no malice, no need to destroy, no need to protect _that_ person in her yet she continued to fight. At first he wanted to question her, ask her 'why?' but slowly he understood. The same as he had wanted to fight the 'real' Soifong to compare to the reigai version, the 'real' her wanted to prove she was better and who better than the man that had fought it. This wasn't about fighting and it wasn't about the people they both fought for. Komamura smiled to himself, showing it to her as he drew his own sword, "Kokujou Tengenmyou-ou," his voice sounded the same as hers, calm, reserved and stern as the ground behind him shifted and gave way with the appearance of his giant puppet.

They both knew, for once, they were fighting simply for themselves.

"SoiFong," his voice carried across the field to her, "I want you to know, I enjoyed fighting you before," he tilted his head referencing their bankai, "I don't need this to prove what I thought about you…"

She raised the giant yellow and black stinger before answering him, "And what was that?"

He gave her a puppyish grin as he raised his arm back, Tengenmyou-ou mimicking his every move, "That you're different…"

Her dark eyes hardened on him as the guard lowered to cover her face, "And how's that?"

His grin widened as he brought his sword up in both hands, "… you're better."

He didn't need to see it to know the woman grinned at that, same as he didn't need to dodge as fire burst from the rocket sending it forward, he answering with his downward chop. Both bankai met somewhere in the middle, the power of each meeting causing a deafening explosion that would have blinded anyone looking their way.

As the dust cleared it was easy to see that both combatants were still standing, far worse for wear, but both too stubborn to let a 'little' explosion get the better of them. Panting, covered in sweat, slightly singed and extremely injured they spied each other from across the now barren field. Tengenmyou-ou was hovelled on the ground around Komamura, most of its armor crumbling and one look at its puppet master showed burns and various cuts and bruises showing how much the impact had actually damaged his puppet. On the other side, SoiFong was also worse for wear, various cuts and bruises adorning her body from her stubbornness to not move, resulting in shrapnel injuring her, around her was a newly formed creator thanks to the impact of Jakuhou Raikouben firing, along with a meter and some long scorch mark thanks to the propulsion. It didn't take a highly trained Shinigami to know that neither of them had much reitsu left and were mostly standing up by sheer willpower alone.

Catching his breath and wiping as much blood off his face as he could, Komamura was the first to take a step forward.

Digging her feet out of the creator and noticing him move SoiFong too took a step forward carefully balancing the added weight of her bankai's launcher.

Another step, then another, and another, and so on and so forth…

When the two were merely five feet from each other Komamura was the first to dispel his bankai, raising his sword in front of him in a non-offensive gesture Tengenmyou-ou disintegrated behind him leaving nothing but the indents in the ground to prove he had existed. With slightly more effort SoiFong gave a halfhearted 'Heh' before raising the launcher, releasing it, and they both watched as it too disintegrated into light, reforming as her own sword in her hand, raised in a similar gesture as the dog. They both stared at each other; eyes fixed on the others, and in unison sheathed their swords, standing firmly before the other…

… Before both falling face forward onto the ground from complete exhaustion.

How they landed left the two at face level so if either turned to look at the other they could look directly into their eyes, which they did. SoiFong's dark eyes took him in, his fuzzy red face and half lidded golden eyes, his fur fluffed out and some of it singed along with what remained of his clothes she was sure. Tengenmyou-ou made a great shield but didn't quite stop the fire from the explosion. Komamura stared at her, his golden eyes watching as her dark ones looked him up and down, having very little energy to make further his own observations. She was dirty, having soot and dirt smudged on her face, sweaty with her hair plastered to her forehead, with little scratches here and there from the shrapnel of their last attack. But it was her eyes that caught his attention, they weren't those suspicious, glaring, black daggers they usually were, in fact by her standards they were practically soft, tired, content as she watched him. His top ear twitched as he made the effort to roll on his side to get a more comfortable view. She did the same. They both just stared, taking in the haggard state of their clothing and the comforting exhaustion they both displayed. Her top was ripped, his wrappings falling apart, her hair was mussed, his fur was burned and spiking, it was a true marvel they both still had their pants on.

At the sudden awkward thought Komamura grinned, first in his eyes, then on his maw, to the point a rumbling escaped his chest and he rolled over on his back and started laughing out loud.

Soifong blinked, watching him, in an embarrassing way it was cute and against her normal actions a smirk tugged on her lips, eventually becoming a grin, and spreading to the point that she too joined him in his laughter, if much more subdued.

The dog-man's ears perked at the new sound, causing him to stop laughing and raise his head to look around until finally land on the woman on the ground next to him. His golden eyes blinked, Soifong was laughing, next to him. Another grin spread on his maw, erasing the surprised look in his eyes as he realized she was laughing 'with' him, not at him. And it wasn't condescending either, it was light, fluffy, and brought another skip to his heart. This woman was certainly full of surprises.

It took a moment but SoiFong slowly realized she was laughing by herself, upon noticing she opened her eyes and stopped, a light coloring entering her cheeks as she looked embarrassed. The grin in Komamura's eyes told her he had been watching her, which only brought more color to her face. He was a… 'strange' man. Interesting, but strange.

The two stared in silence for a moment, neither quite sure what to say and rather content to just lie on the ground.

"SoiFong," his deep baritone left his maw, catching her attention as her eyes focused on him, "I'm glad…" he smiled, "Glad I got to fight you…"

Her 'normal' look came over her, a slight pout replacing her normal scowl but the difference was striking, "did you figure out what you wanted?"

He nodded, "and more…"

Her dark eyes trailed the ground, not sure how to interpret what he said, "What now?"

The dog-man's large red shoulders shrugged as he turned to look up at the sky, "Don't know," an obvious smirk came crossed his muzzle, "I suppose we get up…" there was a distinct grunt from his left, noting she wanted nothing of the sort. His nose twitched in amusement, "Or not."

SoiFong rolled on to her back, staring up to the sky as well. There was an unusual level of contentment in her that she didn't quite understand. He hadn't said anything really and there had been very little reason for her to oblige him, but for some reason, even though there was no 'real' victor, she could say she didn't completely regretted this match. It was tiring, complicated, and pushed her on various levels against a real opponent that seemed to have the right strengths to point out her weaknesses. She found it hard to admit, but she had actually 'enjoyed' just fighting with him, "Do you think..." the words started before she even knew what she was saying, "Perhaps… in the future…"

Komamura's ears perked as he grinned, "another spar?" his head turned to hers, a jovial light dancing in his eyes as she turned towards him with that 'cute' almost embarrassed look on her face, "When we're at our peak again," he smirked.

She mimicked his smirked, eyes narrowing slightly in challenge, "alright."

His ears perked as his smile reached his eyes, if he wasn't currently lying on his back dead tired, he'd have cut a hole in the back of his pants and wrappings to let his tail wag freely. As it was there was an odd motion coming from this black pants, limited but still obvious. At the weird sound SoiFong looked up noticing the motion, she looked back at his face with a raised brow. The dog got that embarrassed look on his face as he rolled to his side facing her, his eyes looking at the ground, "Tail…"

It took a moment, but when she understood, her eyes went back to his pants then back to his face, the question obvious in her surprised eyes.

How Komamura wished she could see the look on her face, as it were he laughed tiredly, taking his free hand reaching into the back of his pants, cutting a line in the material and the wrappings around his stomach, then with some effort managed to lose his tail enough that it unwrapped from around his waist and pulled it out the hole. The entire process wasn't that long but from where SoiFong was looking looked very, very, very strange and she just didn't have the energy to kill the blush rising on her face. Then she saw it, a long fluffy red appendage that waved in and out from behind the large humanoid-canine beating the ground with every motion.

Feeling the need to show off, and be somewhat more 'comfortable' under the odd gaze she was giving him, Komamura rolled onto his stomach, letting his normally hidden tail wave around freely.

The look on SoiFong's face was absolutely worth it, because while the woman would never say it out loud, at least not now or for the next century, she found the extra appendage extremely cute. Her hand closest to him flinched and he got the feeling she wanted to touch it, just to make sure it was real, of course.

He smirked, head resting smugly on his forearms, "You can pet it if you want~"

The immediate glare laced with killing intent she leveled his way was totally worth the red blush that accompanied it.

The way his tail continued wagging said it all… the added smirk was completely unnecessary.

The konoichi looked down, fighting against her normal desire to look at the 'cute' thing, if only to be stubborn. She could hear his tail still wagging; even _hear_ that smug grin on his face. She turned back to him, only to glare, but the moment she looked at his eyes she got the feeling he was enjoying her attention. The idea brought an increase to the red on her face and she just didn't have the energy to kill it.

"You're the first person I've shown it to," his honest voice got her attention. The large dog faced forward, staring across the field, feeling the konoichi's eyes on him, "I normally keep it hidden…"

"Why?" the question left her lips long before she had the consciousness to draw it back. When his golden eyes turned her way she realized she'd asked out loud, ignoring her rising embarassment she continued, "Why do you hid it?" she didn't care, she honestly didn't, it was just… cute, and shouldn't be hidden, and…

"The same reason I wore my helmet," he raised his head slightly and looked down at his 'paws', "and gauntlets," there was a frown forming on his maw, memories finding their way to him, "Its so I can look 'human'…"

All embarassment wiped away from the konoichi's face as her shot to his. Why would he want to be 'human'? her look must have asked her question for her because the moment his eyes locked with hers he immediately looked away. She vaguely noticed his tail stopped wagging and was laying flat against his pants, something about that irked her. She frowned, "Why be 'human'," she said in almost disgust staring at his tail, "When you're so much…" she bit her lip, this was getting too sentimental…

"So much…?" his eyes locked with hers, a desperate need for her to finish in them.

Her dark eyes softened just slightly as she looked down, embarrassed that she was 'encouraging' someone, "So much better…" the reaction was instant, a swoosh of air from the canine-man's backside and a quick glance confirmed his tail was wagging again, obviously glad for her opinion. The look in his eyes was extremely grateful and SoiFong had to murder the blush rising on her face, this needed to stop, now, "Komamura…"

"Yes," his voice was far too happy, too comfortable.

The konoichi scrunched her eyes closed, "This needs to stop…"

Without her looking at him she missed one of his odd-doggy-brows rise. She did hear the ground shift as he wiggled his body closer to her. Felt as his hot breath and fur tickled her shoulder and neck. When the konoichi finally decided to open her eyes she looked up directly into the large canine face of the captain of seventh squad. She didn't move and wanted nothing more than to punch or kick him away from her but her body completely protested the action. Instead her dark eyes just continued to stare into his golden ones.

"Why?" was his simple question. Due to their proximity it was obvious to Komamura when she gulped, obviously swallowing her initial response. His stare became more intense, taking her momentary hesitation as a means to continue. Leaning the ever so miniscule distance the large canine nuzzled the smaller woman, as a translation into 'human speak' he was sure this kind of gesture would be reminiscent of 'kissing her on the cheek'. He felt her stiffen, her eyes widen slightly as the heat rose on her face, "Why does this need to stop?"

SoiFong swallowed hard again, trying to get her bran to reset but the feeling of his _soft_, _fuzzy_ _fur_ on the left side of her face was extremely distracting. She could feel her sword hand twitch and she had no idea what she wanted to do with it. He rubbed again and the action jolted her brain back to working, her eyes narrowed, not entirely pissed but more back to normal as they turned on him, "What are you doing?"

The large dog stopped, his eyes opening half-lidded and looking at her own, "I don't know," when his baritone came out it rumbled not only through his chest but because of their proximity her tiny frame as well. It brought another blush to her face and Komamura was finding it very hard to resist how adorable she looked when caught off guard. He nuzzled closer, the tip of his nose coming under her chin as he just laid down, completely losing all pretense of moving any further, "But I like it…"

Soifong looked away embarrassed but made no move to leave her position. She wasn't going to say it out loud but she didn't quite feel like moving either. Unconscious of her actions her left hand, the one closest to him raised and scratched Komamura behind his ear. His fur was so soft despite being singed and all the fighting they had done. A kind of 'pleased' growl escaped his throat and reverberated through her body from the closeness, she was absently aware of his tail lazily flapping on the ground behind him, for whatever reason his silly puppyish actions just made her smirk. His whiskers twitched along her chin and she got the feeling he knew she was smiling at him when he snorted. She spared the large dog one last glance before realizing he'd drifted off to sleep, obviously very content with his position. She wanted to shake her head, toss him off and leave this barren field… but…

"So soft," she whispered softly hoping to not jar him as _she_ nuzzled into his red fur.

Even in sleep his tail was wagging.

* * *

**A/N:** alright, excuse for fluffy ending... -thinks- its fluffy... XD

come on, we all know SoiFong is extremely weak to 'fluff' and 'cute', i'm just exploiting it...

take ending as you will, you all know how i'm taking it -whips out the popcorn for on coming smuts-

as a side note, if you tilt your head and take all the 'in between battles' commentary and actions and cut out the whole 'fighting' aspect this turns into one hell of an innuendo -munches- this was not intentional, as it surprised me when i was re-reading/editing... not that i'm complaining... as i said, sexual tension :D

but then again i follow the philosophy that fighting, dancing and... hrm... 'sex', are all the same thing, since they require essentially the same motions and energy :D so of course if you squint just about anything that requires a hardcore fight is smexy... or dancing... or whatever... :3

**Fun Fact:** if you look up Komamura and SoiFong's stats in the data books it says that both of them have 'off the charts' strength, this little tidbit amused the hell out of me because it gives rise to sooooo many ideas... Koma-chan's second primary stat being his defense, and Soi-Soi's being her speed... not so much a surprise given their 'sizes' -snickers- but what else was fun was the mirroring opposition these two had, her hakuda (hand-to-hand) to his swordsmanship, and... this one surprised me... SoiFong beats the hell out of Komamura with Reitsu, okay think about Shunko and not so much, BUT Komamura beat the hell out of her for... -pauses for drama- STEALTH! him, big giant dog that he is, beat tiny evil ninja woman in STEALTH! XD so ironically the two are fairly matched, being as strong as each other and everything else mirroring after that... this has been your daily dose of wikia-infos -munches-

Comments, Questions, Opposing views? (review -.- your god demands it)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


	2. B-side

**A/N:** why? i have no idea... this is one of my longass half-shots that finally decided to work, don't ask me how, its about as old as 'In the Park', but this is effectively the 'B-side' of 'The Difference', where i _was_ being serious in social/moral/psychological musing on comparisons to the 'real' and 'fake'... and this completely blew it up because its all about 'miscommunication' XD

effectively where this came from is when i was re-reading 'The Difference' and i realized how much of an innuendo the entire fight was and how much it paralleled sex... yes, if you tilt your head, squint, and have a loose imagination its pretty easy to spot (like most things in bleach XD) ESPECIALLY the dialogue, simply replace the word 'Fight' with another 'F' word and well... yea, you'll see -evil grin-

plus Bankai... oh Bankai... XD

**dis:** Titty K. blah blah blah...

ENJOY!

* * *

The Difference – B-side

"Alright men, we have a mission!" Matsumoto pumped her fist with a fiery gleam in her eye. The three men seated at the table she marched up to knew that look, and each of them shuttered for some unknown reason.

Hisagi was the first to speak, "Who's this 'we'?" he droned while taking a sip of his beer.

The female blonde lightly glared at him for a moment, "'We', as in the four of us seated here," none of them were going to correct her in stating that she was in fact looming over their table malevolently while they were _seated_.

The three males stared at her.

"Come on guys, this'll be fun!" there was that sparkle again, mixed together with a hoppy schoolgirlish gigglyness that was downright terrifying coming from the buxom shinigami. Matsumoto 'schoolgirlish giggly' was never, **_never_** a good sign.

"Guys I think we should just follow her," Renji said in a slightly defeated tone, a distant memory scratching at the surface of his mind but he couldn't quite grasp it, only knowing that it involved Matsumoto, that evil sparkle in her eye, and something along the lines of 'terror' he felt at the sight of the blonde.

"Oh come on," Hisagi angrily slammed down his beer, "This was a guys' table until about two seconds ago, now she shows up and it's automatically 'do as the woman says'?"

Kira and Renji spared each other a bored look, before turning in tandem and staring, just as listlessly, at the '69' tattooed man and nodding, "Yes."

"Ugh," the purple haired man grabbed his head, "I give up," his admission to defeat was met with an evil cackling and two just as depressed sighs.

* * *

"This better be damn good," Hisagi, now sitting behind a shrubbery with his two cohorts and their demented leader, with his arms crossed and a scowl marring his scarred face.

"Just go with it," Renji said 'sagely' to his right.

"It's easier if you just accept it," Kira replied just as 'sagely' to his left, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude," the most disgruntled of the group said as he swatted the pale man's offered hand off his shoulder.

Kira just sighed.

"Alright, now that the fanservice is out of the way," all three males looked at their devious leader with raised eyebrows, not noticing the camera she was discreetly slipping in-between her huge knockers as she had her back turned to them. The buxom blonde cleared her throat, "now, onto business, fufufufu…"

"That's just creepy," Hisagi commented as his scowl deepened.

"It's worse because of the evil-genius hand-rubbing," Renji added pulling out a mysterious popcorn bowl and popping a piece in his mouth. The other three just stared at him as he crunched down on the super-heated confection, he raised a tattooed brow, "What?"

Everyone shook their heads, ignoring that bout of bizarre.

"Oookay," Matsumoto said placing her hands inconspicuously on her hips, "Moving on…" she cackled again and added devious hand gestures, "Back to evil plans!"

"Please stop that," 69 said flatly crossing his arms over his chest.

"So what is this 'plan' that resulted in you dragging us out here?" surprisingly Kira asked this, more surprisingly he'd managed to garner the popcorn bowl from Renji without it having been passed to Hisagi. The lieutenant of 9th squad just stared at the pale blonde man next to him with his eye twitching trying to comprehend what just happened. Kira, sensing eyes on him, turned and held up the bowl, speaking with his mouth full, "Wu woo 'ant sum?"

Hisagi just stared for a moment, twitched his eye with that same disgusted-yet-can't-look-away look on his face before shaking his head and putting it in his hand, deciding to not speak for at least another hour.

"Anyway," Matsumoto slipped the camera into her large sleeve discreetly, "The reason we're here is because I have sources-"

"You have 'sources'?" the redhead said around popcorn.

The blonde woman with her hands on her hips just stared down at the man a moment before answering, "Yes **_I_** have sources," she pointed to her boobs, as if that made perfect sense, "And they tell me that-"

"_They_ speak to you?!" Kira stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed; awed by the idea of talking boobies, mesmerized he slowly reached a hand for them.

Which was reflexively slapped away, "No, _they_," again pointing to her boobs, "don't 'talk'," an evil grin passed the woman's lips, "_Buuuuuuuut~_ they can get _others_ to talk, hehehe," she rubbed her hands together like a greedy merchant.

"Ahh," both Kira and Renji nodded in understanding and amazement.

Hisagi refused to look up from his hand.

"So my _sources_," she said all mystically since apparently gathering information was an amazing task to those not _gifted_ as she was, "Tell me that two captains are meeting here today _to_…" the blonde paused for dramatic effect, ensuring she had her audience entranced, Hisagi and his emoness didn't count.

"To?" the two men said.

"To…" she replied.

"_To~?_" the obvious added inflection noted how much they wanted to know.

"I dunno…" Matsumoto said confidently with her hands on her hips.

The area shook with face-planting.

"But we're gonna find out!" she had that sparkle in her eye again, creepy hand gestures and all.

"Question," Renji raised his hand, seeing as he did not have the popcorn bowl at the moment, "Why?"

"Gossip, duh?" was Matsumoto's curt response.

The redhead merely shrugged, accepting the answer.

"I have a question too," Kira also raised his hand, garnering a raised brow from the buxom blonde, "Do we know _who_ these captains are?" the brow rose higher, as if to ask '_does that matter?_', to which the pale blonde man cleared his throat, "I'm just asking since a lot of the captains tend to socialize with each other, like say if it were Kyouraku-Taichou and Ukitake-Taichou that wouldn't be all that gossip-worthy…" he finished by throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Hmm," Matsumoto seemed to ponder, placing her chin in her hand, "You have a point…" then that sparkle came back, and with a vengeance, "But what if it's, _saaaaay~_ Zaraki-Taichou," all three males cringed at the mention of 11th squad's berserker captain, "_Aaaaannnd_ Unohana-Taichou," if possible, they cringed even more, fearing for their lives even letting this line of thinking exist, for somehow, someway, that woman would know, give them _that_ smile and somehow quietly kill them… or dish out spontaneous prostate exams. Unhindered by their squirming, the blonde woman continued, "Doing something _naughty_ together out in this field," the creepy hand gestures were back, along with the perverted laugh.

Reflexively all three males clinched.

There may, or may not, have been a whimper or two.

"I'm suddenly regretting this idea," Renji said flatly, while Kira seemed to just twitch.

"Hey, seeing as I promised myself I wouldn't be talking for the next hour," all eyes turned to Hisagi, who had gotten up and was looking over the shrubbery, "Looks like the first one's here…"

In an instant all thoughts of _'fear_' over who it might be and what they might do if they knew left the three as they scrambled to the greenery, 'discreetly' poking their heads through and catching sight of who it was…

"Komamura-Taichou?" Kira raised a blonde brow, confusion obvious on his face.

Renji only nodded in response.

"Huh," the three males turned towards their devious leader, "didn't even think about him…"

If Hisagi wasn't holding shrubbery out of his face with both hands he'd have slapped his forehead.

"Hey, you feel that?" Renji blinked as a distinct… _sense_ crawled along his shoulders.

"Yes, it feels like dread…" Kira replied, feeling that… _sense_ as well.

"You guys are paranoid," Matsmoto brushed off that… _sense_, seeing as it was overridden by her adjusting her camera for the oncoming shot.

"For once I agree," Hisagi grumbled, being all too familiar with 'fear' and 'dread' to feel anything at all like the others.

Like the unexpected impact of a sonic boom the second captain appeared out of a shunpo, and instantly the four of them felt like something invisible just punched them in the chest.

"…"

Jaws were left hanging open as brains attempted to reset at the sight of the tiny captain appearing on the scene. Not one of them needed to be up close to know the look on _that_ woman's face; they could almost feel it in the reitsu that dissipated into the air from her appearance.

"S-s-s-" Renji was first in trying to comprehend, unfortunately, forming the proper words did not come so easily.

"Soi… Soi..." Kira seemed equally inept, if slightly further along in the word processing.

"SoiFong-Taichou!" Matsumoto just stared, her mind, so full of devious ideas of gossip and blackmail seconds ago was eerily quiet, as she had no idea how to interpret this turn of events.

"Eh," Hisagi just shrugged, this didn't seem _too_ weird.

"Dude," Renji turned on the other tattooed man, "What the hell?"

"Eh," he shrugged just as bluntly.

Kira poked him, "did he brake?"

"I'm not broke you idiot," he didn't even feel like turning the necessary glare on the slightly smaller man.

The subtle camera in Matsumoto's side of the bush went unnoticed.

"So what now, fearless leader?" Hisagi's bored looking eyes turned to the buxom blonde.

"Now, what?" Matsumoto was more distracted with stashing her camera.

the 69 tattooed man openly scowled, letting go of his shrubbery and sitting down facing away from the captains, arms crossed and mostly hidden from the other side, "If it'd been just Komamura and someone else, we'd be fine 'spying'," he glared when Kira sat down next to him and started to open his mouth like he was going to say something, "which is what we're doing…"

"Yep…" Renji said, nonchalantly sitting as well.

"No problem saying that…" Matsumoto replied, instead taking a knee, prepared to spring back up and 'spy' some more at a moment's notice, handy-dandy camera in hand.

If possible, Hisagi scowled more, "What I'm saying is, SoiFong-Taichou will notice us if we poke our heads out," silence filled the area as his eyes narrowed, "And I don't think she'd be too kind to any 'onlookers' to whatever this is…"

"Hmm…" Renji scratched his chin, "You gotta point…"

"Hmm…" Kira crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought, "Komamura-Taichou probably wouldn't think twice about it, but SoiFong-Taichou can be a bit paranoid…"

There was a deep sigh from the last member of their 'group' that had all eyes turning on her, "Fine…" Matsumoto said sounding oddly defeated. For a moment, just a tiny, miniscule, itsy-bitsy moment, the guys thought she was going to let them leave this place…

Thankfully, they knew better.

The buxom blonde drew her sword, "**_Growl, Heineko_**," and a mist of ash left her scabbard, leaving only the hilt in her hand. For an instant, the guys just stared at her, waiting for some kind of explanation, only to realize the blonde didn't seem to be paying attention to them and was instead putting the hilt of her sword to her ear…

"What the hell are you doing?" Hisagi looked at her queerly.

"Shh… I'm trying to get the right frequency…" Matsumoto stuck out her tongue in concentration as she made miniscule modifications to her reitsu.

Confused, the boys looked at each other, not one wanting to ask again what they hell the crazy woman was doing.

"Ah-ha!" everyone jumped as the woman quietly shouted some kind of success, the next instant had her pulling the hilt of her sword away from her ear, and setting it in the center of their little group, miniscule amounts of grey ash floating around the end, eventually gathering and forming a sphere, in fact it almost looked like a speaker…

"Is that what I think it is…?" Renji pointed, blinking as he was trying to comprehend what he was seeing.

"If you think it's something along the lines of a reitsu powered speaker that can pick up whatever I want to listen to from the myriad of particles of Heineko then yes, yes it is!" The woman was grinning ecstatically; the Cheshire cat had nothing on her.

The three men stared, awed by the might, power, and drive of female gossip…

"Wait, wait," Hisagi put two fingers to his head, "Let me get this straight, you can hear anything, anything at all, that a single particle of your sword picks up?"

The woman nodded enthusiastically.

The purple haired man just stared mortified, that kind of power… did **_NOT_** need to be in the hands of anyone, especially a woman, and **_ESPECIALLY_** Matsumoto, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

"Oh get over yourself," the blonde woman waved him off dismissively, "It's not like it's something I can do all the time, Heineko has to agree too…"

"It doesn't even make sense," Kira just stared at the floating orb of ash above the hilt, experimentally poking it.

Matsumoto slapped his hand, "It doesn't have to, so long as it works…"

The three males gave each other a look… then shrugged and unanimously decided to just roll with it…

"_K…ma…ra_"

"Hmm?" Kira raised a blonde brow.

"Hey, I think it's picking up something?" Renji reached out to poke the dusty orb too, only to be stopped by a glare from the female blonde.

"_… Tr…st …re's… a… eas…n ou…"_

"Hold on, it needs to be adjusted a bit," The buxom blonde reached down and began tweaking the base of her hilt, causing the static to grow and clear at seemingly random.

"_…ss… So…ng… cho….Th… was… mething… I…._"

"Damnit woman you're losing it!" surprisingly it was Hisagi who said that, arms still crossed over his chest and looking disgruntled.

The other two males shared a look, stared at him, then back at the orb.

"Working on it!" the blonde woman tweaked the 'speaker' some more, also ignoring the purple haired lieutenant's odd eagerness.

There was a sudden burst of reitsu, too quick to really be considered anything, perhaps a singular strike or threat; normally it would have been unnoticed…

But since it was coming from a captain level Shingami…

The four lieutenants froze, blinked, and had to try really hard to resist the urge to look over the bush, reminding themselves that SoiFong was one of those 'captains' after all…

"Was that…?" Renji blinked…

"Did they…?" Kira twitched…

Hisagi stared ahead; blinking for a moment, being the only one with semi-regular contact with one of the captains could recognize that burst of reitsu as Komamura's. He turned his gaze to the blonde female, also slightly still in shock at the idea of what _may_ be happening, "Matsumoto, get that thing working now...!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" and the woman was on it, frantic to know what the hell was going on between two of the 'quietest' captains, and letting her overacting and creative mind work itself out certainly wasn't helping…

"_...ur ….oo… slow…"_

"That sounded like SoiFong," Renji leaned in closer to the 'device', despite the static he could make out the _slightly_ higher pitch in the voice.

"Ya think?" Matsumoto didn't even look up at the red head; she was still _mostly_ concentrating on her sword.

"_… know…_"

"Okay, Komamura," Kira interjected, noticing it was getting clearer…

"What the hell are they talking about?" Hisagi ran a hand through his hair, this was bad, oh so bad, just a horrible, terrible, stupid idea… but he wanted to know!

There was another burst of reitsu, only this time from **_both_** the captains, their energy mingling as it spiked restlessly back and forth. The lieutenants froze, only to twitch completely as they could hear, within normal range of hearing; trees start breaking and the ground shake from some kind of impact.

"Are they fighting?" Renji's left eye twitched, he thought he was strong, he had a bankai after all, but the fact that they could _feel_ these two doing whatever they were doing and they weren't even being **_serious_** yet… well…

After the momentary 'spat' there was another lull in… whatever the captains were doing. The 'device' was picking up normal breathing, since somehow Matsumoto had turned up the 'volume' on the thing, thinking it was too damn quiet, when really the two just weren't saying anything.

"Damnit, I want to know what they're doing!" the woman had her fists clinched at about chest level, shaking them; the action was somewhat hypnotic to the males sitting across from her.

"_Wh…t I lack in….. make up for in… thing it seems you… as well…"_

"Goddamnit! That is just vague enough to let my mind think of _too many_ ideas!" the shaking of 'fists' again as the blonde was extremely frustrated.

"Ahem," Hisagi cleared his throat, looking _away_, "Maybe… you, uh, should try adjusting… again…"

"She can adjust again alright," Renji's perverted gaze was obvious; too bad it was followed by a smack to the back of his head, surprisingly thanks to Kira.

"_…omamura… why did you…. Out here?"_

To deter potential 'screwing up' of the 'adjusting' process, Matsumoto had shifted her frustrations to flexing her fingers, to certain red-haired-persons disappointment.

"That is getting rather irritating," Kira frowned, not that it made him look much different.

"I know…" Hisagi said, staring ahead with his arms still crossed.

The frown on the blonde male's face seemed to 'deepen' if you looked close enough, "I was talking about the static in the conversation…"

"I know…" was 69's only response, not moving a muscle.

"_I wanted to f… you…"_

There was another burst of reitsu from the dog, shortly followed by burning reitsu from the konoichi, followed by various sounds of environmental destruction that was trying hard to catch up with the swift captains' movements…

Not one bit of that registered to the quartet, as they were still hung up on what the dog-captain may or may not have just said…

"D-did he… just…?!" Renji, determined the most perverted simply because he was male, was staring slack jawed at the 'device', trying very hard to process what that missing word was, and trying very hard to not associated it with what his mind was trying desperately to put there…

"…" Matsumoto, also considered highly perverted, namely from her actions and attire, only really beat by Renji because he was male, just stared, jaw landing somewhere around ground level. She blinked, "Did he…" she pointed at her sword hilt, "No, there's no way… he just… straight up… said… said…"

"**_THAT_**," Kira seemed to burst, also wide-eyed and staring at the 'device', "T-t-to… to…"

"**_HER!_**" the three others turned in unison to see the stricken look that crossed 69's face. A hand made its way to cover his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Kira patted the stricken man across the back.

Discreet camera is discreet.

After putting away the camera, Matsumoto slapped herself across the face, noticing the 'lull' had returned, "Okay guys, lets calm down and think about this rationally, there is no way," she waved her hands, "absolutely **_NO WAY_** Komamura-Taichou would openly say _that_ to anyone," she blinked and swallowed hard, "Especially not to SoiFong-Taichou…"

All of them simultaneously made some hand gesture and prayed to whatever kami was above them that the woman in question didn't hear them…

… Unfortunately the highly tuned 'device' picked up the sound of clothes being removed…

Four left eyes simultaneously twitched.

"_What are you doing?"_ there was something about the way her voice sounded that just wasn't right…

"T-that was SoiFong-Taichou, right?" Kira was absentmindedly pointing at the 'device' as three other heads just as absentmindedly nodded.

"_Don't want to ruin them anymore than necessary…"_

They twitched again…

"Does that mean they were…" a hand was placed over mouth to stop the train of thought…

"_We can put them aside so as not to damage them further…_" there was an odd… '_skip_?' to the sound of the large dog-man's baritone all four behind the shrubbery could easily pick up, "_Then we can really go all out…_" then the tone just turned sharper…

Matsumoto gasped, "Oh my god, they're flirting!" something about this statement both highly disturbed her and sent the blackmail infested part of her mind into overdrive.

"Shh!" and she was simultaneously hushed by the three males across from her.

The continued sounds of material being removed set the quartet to twitching again…

"_Komamura…?"_

"Why," Hisagi placed a hand over his face, "Why does _she_ sound cute right there…?"

"That is kind of creepy," was Renji's response as he continued twitching…

"_Seemed only fair…?_"

"Oh that was so a smirk," Matsumoto huffed and crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest, her 'expert' ears picking up on the male nuances…

"_I've seen you... f… before…_"

"Oh goddamnit!" the woman of the group went straight back to adjusting her sword again, trying not to let that statement reach the inner recesses of her perverted mind.

"Wow," Kira blinked, "D-did he seriously just…" absently pointing at the 'device'.

"Yea, yea he did," Renji nodded, just staring… his mind gone wry with the possible ideas.

Hisagi held his head in his hand.

"_Without your… ou're…el… __**more exposed**__... …. Only fair…"_

Matsumoto placed her thumb and middle finger on her eyes and pressed really hard, "Images, stop…" she had work to do, like get this thing back to working right…

There was a long silence, none of the males wanting to say anything while the sole woman of their group tampered with her 'gossip' machine. They vaguely heard a gurgle of static and higher toned sound that seemed like SoiFong may have said something, but with the completely out of frequency level the 'device' was at they totally missed it.

"Other way…"

"No left…"

"Right…"

"Around…"

"Almost…"

"SHUT UP!" Matsumoto clinched her fists and was inches away from strangling her male cohorts; honestly it was like they'd never done this 'spying' thing before. She made one minor twitch with her wrist, not noticing as she was glaring at the guys daring them to say something, which was apparently the 'right' thing to do as the dialogue continued…

"_What's with the wrapping…"_

All attending audience dropped pretense and stared at the device as SoiFong voiced a very strange question.

"_Komamura?_" again with that 'odd' tone in her voice.

Various eyebrows rose.

"_That's… well… it's somewhat personal…_"

"Is she…?" Kira started, only to be 'shushed' by the group.

"_Personal?_" another odd tone in the woman's voice.

The group stared… unsure where this was going…

"_I-I'm a male dog… so…"_

Collective jaws dropped.

Matsumoto voicelessly mouthed, 'oh my god' as all their eyes were the sizes of dinner plates, a certain 'understanding' coming to the collective group…

With the ensuing silence, they could only wonder what the woman's response was…

"_No need to stare…"_

"Oh my god!" suddenly the woman of the group was in fangirlish-blackmail-mode, "She was talking about his junk!"

The three males collectively shuttered.

"Did not need the mental images," Renji placed a hand over his eyes.

"Hm," Kira shrugged, "Suppose that would make sense, being a dog and all…"

Hisagi just stared at the blonde man next to him…

"_I wasn't staring…_" the assertiveness in the woman's voice gave her away…

"Bullshit!" was the collective cry from the four lieutenants.

"_Tell me… does that mean when you get hit in the stomach…?"_

"Umm…?" Matsumoto wondered with a raised brow, "Where is this going…?"

"That's a good question…" Hisagi concurred.

"_Y-yes, it hurts… a lot,"_ it wasn't even a second later that the quartet heard a strange grunt, followed by something like a scuffle, then a weird sound that was slightly more feminine but sounding just as weird as the first, some rolling, sliding on the ground, contact, more grunting from both, something like a delighted 'heh' from SoiFong before…

"_Tekken!_"

Four brows rose simultaneously….

… followed by the sound of an immense force, rolling, skidding, and grunting from what they assumed was SoiFong before…

"_Suzumebachi…_"

The increase in reitsu output from both captains would normally cause anyone within a hundred feet to cower in fear…

Unfortunately, those behind the shrubbery had different ideas…

It was eerily quiet for a moment…

"So they both just released their shikai," Renji said flatly, as the silence remained, "normally I would associate this with a fight, but with what I just heard…"

Half of Hisagi's face twitched, "'First Release'," was all he had to say, as he tried desperately to deny the snicker that was rising in his throat…

Kira flat out snickered…

Matsumoto snickered, but for an entirely different reason, "He 'released' before her…" soon Renji was also joining her snickering…

There was heavy breathing coming over the 'device' as the four tried to stop snickering at the images and scenarios running through their heads that would cause such a thing…

Matsumoto was the first to crack, "I'm sorry, I don't care how much of an innuendo it is, I would **_NOT_** scream out my shikai when I had an orgasm…"

Kira and Renji snickered while Hisagi tried, again desperately, to **_not_** snicker.

"M-maybe," Renji had to put his hand over his mouth to quite the snickers, "Since they're captains, and there was such a reitsu build up…"

Kira had to place both hands over his mouth…

"You can't be serious," Hisagi commented, again, trying to remain stone faced.

"Khekhekhe," Matsumoto hiss-giggled like a lecherous cat, "Since they build up so much power with foreplay, they **_HAD_** to release their swords to dissipate it?"

Kira was turning blue from the desperate need to breathe that unfortunately laughing behind his hands was not allowing…

Throughout the lieutenants' conversation they'd completely forgotten about the captains' dialogue they were 'spying' on, or 'eavesdropping' since that would be a more appropriate word, so they didn't notice the 'little' exchange, though the rough sounds of 'something' going on between the konoichi and dog captains did flit in and out of their ears. Trying desperately to get back to the 'task' at hand the three giggling tried to mirror Hisagi and try and retain some sense of silence, if only to listen to more 'kinky' happenings between the largest and smallest of captains…

"Oh my god, what the hell are they doing?" Matsumoto gasped at her sword hearing the grunts and obvious sounds of 'contact'.

"I dunno," Renji munched on the nearly forgotten mystery popcorn, "But it sounds hot…"

A lull seemed to find its way in, followed by semi-heavy breathing…

"_That's two…_" did SoiFong sound smug there?

"_Three if you count this…_" eyebrows raised, "_And that's two for me…_"

There was a moment that sounded like a smirk should be there before the two started 'going at it' again…

"Are they…?" Again, Matsumoto was absently pointing at her sword, shocked, completely and utterly shocked as she could only guess…

"Counting…?" Renji blinked, just as shocked, mind flying to all sorts of ideas...

"How many…?" was Hisagi finishing their collective thought as all three flared red in the cheeks…

Kira happily ate popcorn…

The quartet was quiet as they heard more grunting, heavy breathing, bodily contact, and not to mention felt the ground shaking and environmental damage being caused behind them. Then they felt SoiFong's reitsu flare differently and what sounded like full on bodily contact…

Freaked out, Matsumoto reached out and grabbed someone's hand, "Hold me, I'm scared…"

"Me too…" Was Renji as he just twitched, holding the blonde woman's hand. Who knew captains could be scary, like _this_…

"_Five_" That was definitely SoiFong, and she was definitely panting, sounding flustered even…

Group twitching…

"_Three,"_ Komamura sounded less stressed but he was still breathing hard, "_Four if you count the pin…_"

"Kinky," Hisagi said flatly, and the rest just stared at him like he wasn't supposed to make comments.

There was something that sounded like something heavy and metal being removed…

"_Komamura?_"

"_No sense w…ing them…"_

"Oh my god, they're still wearing clothes?!" Matusmoto's eyes bugged out as her jaw slacked.

"What the hell is wrong with captains?!" Renji's left eye was twitching. They'd done… _that_ much, clothed?!

Kira just stared, popcorn forgotten…

"Hot," was all Hisagi had to say on the matter…

What sounded like fabric was removed…

"_It's only fair…_"

"Oh the fanservice…" the blonde woman said under her breath, wishing she could pop over and snag a few pics of the two…

The three males remained eerily quiet.

There was the sound of something cutting fabric, being ripped, then removed and thrown to the ground…

"_That wasn't necessary_…" The konoichi _sounded_ like she was scowling…

"_A small concession…_" the larger dog-man _sounded_ like he was smirking,_ "so you didn't have to dis… yourself…_"

"So hot…" again, Hisagi said flatly.

Kira and Renji could only nod dumbly as they held their noses…

"_Tch… Komamura?_"

"_Hmm?_"

"_How's your ha…?_"

Matsumoto blinked, "Did she just ask what I think she asked?"

"I don't know," Surprisingly, Hisagi seemed to be joining the conversation, even if he still sounded bored and spoke flatly, "But you better adjust that sword unless you want to keep guessing…"

The blonde woman nodded resolutely and started tweaking her sword.

"It must be all the reitsu they're releasing, keeps messing with the signal," Kira pondered, wanting to put some sanity into this completely insane situation.

"Seems to mess up pretty conveniently," Renji muttered while stuffing his face with popcorn.

"_Decent… nowhere… as good as…anshi…_"

"That sounded weird…" the blonde man said curiously.

"_…mm…"_

Eyebrows rose.

"_I don't mind…. Handi…_"

Eyebrows rose higher…

"Are they going to…" Renji absentmindedly pointed at the 'device', jaw going slightly slack from the ideas…

"_Komamura… can you use Tekken…. its….or…_" the konoichi sounded curious, and perhaps something else…

Eyes blinked not sure what to think…

"_How about you find out?_" smug, the dog definitely sounded smug, and devious…

Kira's jaw was hanging on the ground.

Hisagi looked mortified.

"Kinky," was all Renji could say with a lecherous grin.

Matsumoto put a hand to her face, "I'm never looking at Komamura-Taichou's shikai the same again…"

There was silence, then more grunting, bodily contact, what sounded like hitting the ground hard, and back and forth with whatever the captains were doing. There was what _may_ have sounded like some form of feminine groan they could only assume was from SoiFong, followed by some grunting and growling, _assumedly_ from Komamura…

"H-hot…" Hisagi mumbled.

Renji snorted.

The others just absently nodded.

Silence. Followed quickly by what may or may not have been SoiFong screaming forcefully…

Eyebrows rose.

The ground shook.

"Holy hell…" Renji blinked unbelieving. If his mind was to be believed about what just happened, then…

"Ground-shattering orgasm…" Matsumoto was just staring at her device.

"Fuck…" surprisingly that came from Kira.

Hisagi just had his jaw hanging somewhere near the ground.

More grunting. Rolling. Bodily contact. Unmentionable sounds that left the mind to wonder. Maybe a touch or two of growling. Then SoiFong's reitsu flared and a second or two later so did Komamura's followed by what sounded like deforestation.

Eyes were wide and blinking owlishly.

"What is wrong with captains?!" The buxom blonde slipped out.

"I dunno…" Hisagi was just staring, "But that sounded hot…"

"Hmm…" Renji rubbed his chin sagely, "Maybe this is why captains don't get into relationships much?"

Three sets of eyebrows rose and stared at the red-head.

Sensing eyes on him, Renji blinked at his cohorts, "Ack!" he twitched as they glared at him, "Er… I mean, when was the last time anyone ever even **_heard_** of a captain going out with anyone, let alone sleeping with 'em?"

"Hmm…?" the other three pondered.

"He may have a point," Kira mused.

"Is that why Taichou hasn't made a move on me despite these?" Matsumoto shamelessly squeezed her girls together.

Renji was mesmerized.

Hisagi rolled his eyes, "Shotacon…"

Suddenly laughter came over the gossip-machine and all eyes glued back to it.

What sounded like light-hitting…

"Love-tap?" the red-head offered.

"_Seven…_"

"They're still counting?" the buxom blonde blinked.

"_…even as… el…"_

"Fuck its going out again," Hisagi scratched his head; damn thing just couldn't stay focused.

While Renji and Kira sighed Matsumoto went about adjusting again.

"_…ms …re tied…"_

Brows rose.

"Tied?" Hisagi still had his hand on his head and just looking at the device.

"Should I take that as I think I should?" Renji was staring.

Kira absently just nodded.

"_Now what?"_

"Good question," one of them posed but no one was really paying attention.

"_I…n't really know…"_

Collective eye-rolling.

"Gee, we only just had literal 'ground-breaking' sex, let's talk or something," Matsumoto said sarcastically, garnering a snicker or two from Kira and Renji.

"_Tch… you still didn't mention what this was all for?"_

"Does she really have to ask?" Hisagi just shook his head, really woman? Really?

"_I said I wanted to f… you…"_

Hands went up in the air as if to say '_SEE!_'

"I give up!" the buxom blonde conceded to her imaginative mind and the oddly specific censorship of her screwy gossip-machine-sword.

"_Why would you want to f… me?"_

"Again, does she **_really_** have to ask?" the '69' tattooed man just crossed his arms in a huff.

"Let's see, hot, spunky, powerful, hot, scary, apparently kinky, hot…" Renji was counting off on his fingers.

Kira just nodded in agreement.

"_I wanted to know if there was a difference…"_

"Ooh?" brows rose and Matsumoto's blackmail-dar was pinging high.

"_Difference of what?_"

"Don't answer her!" the purple haired lieutenant shouted at the thing. The other three stared at him with raised brows, he coughed into his hand, "I mean…"

Matsumoto glared, "What?"

Renji and Kira thought it best to just sit quietly and eat popcorn.

"_I f… your reigai… I wanted to know if th… was a difference…"_

"Oh come on!" the purple haired lieutenant just threw his hands at the machine, "Why did you say something!"

The sole female of the group cracked her knuckles, and the other two males squirmed.

"_You…eat her?"_

"I'm not sure how to take that…" Renji gulped, fingers twitching on the ground as both he and Kira remained out of the way of the buxom blonde's line of sight to Hisagi.

"Me neither…" the pale blonde male whined next to the red head.

"_It was… raw… like now…"_

"Wait," blackmail-dar was pinging which offset Matsumoto's sudden female need to maim Hisagi for saying something misogynistic, "is he saying he slept with that evil clone of her… and…" suddenly her jaw dropped as it suddenly hit her what she was saying. Pale eyes went wide as they turned on the machine, "Omigawd! He slept with SoiFong's Clone!"

"Took ya long enough," Hisagi grumbled while grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl Renji had in his lap.

Kira, on the other side of the sixth squad lieutenant simply nodded, munching on his own popcorn.

Said red-head looked down at the bowl in his lap with a frown, "Well I heard he _did_ seem rather eager for 'no reason' to fight her," he shoveled popcorn in his mouth, "s'what Kenpachi-Taichou said, guy was pissed…"

_"So there was no __**difference**__?"_

"Oh she sounds pissed," Kira mumbled.

"Tch," Hisagi scratched his head, "This is why you don't tell her!"

Matsumoto glared and Renji just sighed, eating his popcorn.

"_No_."

Eyebrows rose all around.

"… _at… between us had been quick… ending in both of us… ankai…"_

"Did he say 'Bankai'?" the red-head stared at the mystical orb of female gossip flatly. The others just blinked, not sure how to interpret what they heard, tattooed eyebrows twitched as Renji pointed at the crazy thing, "He said 'Bankai'!"

"Holy crap…" the buxom blonde looked stricken as she stared at her own device, ideas flowing freely from the perverted side of her mind.

Hisagi was twitching with his mouth hung open…

"Sooo… Renji," Kira posed lightly over his grabbing of the popcorn bowl and turning slowly to look at the stricken man, "About… 'Bankai'?" the smirk was totally unnecessary…

"_…it turned out we… at… chother with that one display… er…"_

A purple brow rose on 69, "I'm starting to think your sword is screwing with us…"

"Ya think," Matusmoto joined him in flatly staring at the thing.

"_… are you saying I don't compare since we didn't use… kai...?"_

Hisagi's hand met face, women, always women…

Their sole female demented leader just sighed, crossing her arms under her _assets_, "That is really hard… having to compare to an evil clone version of yourself for the guy you want…"

Kira and Renji just raised brows looking at the buxom blonde; that sounded almost… _sincere_?

Sensing staring, one pale eye opened on the woman as she glared at the two, "What?"

"Nothing!" they shouted, going back to their popcorn.

Hisagi merely grunted, shaking his head at the whole affair.

_"No, of course not…_"

Eyebrows rose at the dog-man's response.

There was a grunt, "_…I actually prefer just f…ing you, without the need for the excessive power of our combin… anka.._"

Hisagi's hand met face.

Matsumoto was clinching and unclenching her fists.

Kira sighed.

Renji snorted, crossing his arms, "It _can't_ be that much of a deal…" he stared forward thinking about his own bankai, mumbling, "Nothing kinky about 'Bankai'…"

The other three just stared at him blankly like he completely missed the point.

"_SoiFong, I actually enjoyed f…ing you over your reigai…_"

Pause for eerie silence.

"He just said that," Matsumoto said flatly.

"Yep," Hisagi munched popcorn.

"Idiot," was their demented leader's flat response as she calmed down enough to grab some popcorn.

There was a deep sigh as the konoichi-captain remained oddly silent.

_"… when I f… her we completely des… this field, yet the only part of the con… I could slightly enjoy was the beg…ing where we were f…ing as you and I did…_"

"He does realize that verbally comparing her to… uh, 'herself', isn't gonna get him any brownie points, right?" again flat commentary from the sole female in their spy group.

The guys just sighed and shook their head, all of them thinking one word: idiot.

_"… I got a feeling as we f… similar to how we did, but it disappeared as… escalated… dire need to… her increased…"_

Collective group sigh and many a hand met forehead.

"_Why did… have to be… her?"_

"Well at least she's talking again!" Hisagi threw up his hands, unable to full comprehend what the hell was running through his friend's mind. As a man, you never, NEVER! Revealed past relationships with a hot chick you just slept with.

There may or may not have been a minor glare for their sole female comrade.

_"I needed to get past her to help the captain-commander…"_

Insert eerie pause of silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" surprisingly it was Renji, who screamed throwing up the popcorn bowl and showering them with the popped confection.

Matsumoto and Hisagi were just staring with twitching eyes.

"Hmm," Kira was pondering, not even caring for the popcorn on his shoulder as he flicked it off absentmindedly, "I don't understand why he wouldn't just… 'fight'… her then?"

There was a snort from the queen of blackmail as a Cheshire grin spread on her lips, "Yea, since women _obviously_ beat men in the sex game…"

Hisagi only dignified that with a glared.

_"Why would you need to help him, I doubt the captain-commander couldn't handle himself."_

Apparently Captain SoiFong seemed to share the group spying on them's opinion.

"True," they all mumbled in flat unison… spreading the popcorn around.

There was a distinct growl in the dog-captain's next words, almost like he was offended.

_"That wasn't the point… I needed to help him because I respect him, if it wasn't for that man I wouldn't be a shinigami, I owe him everything."_

"Anyone else notice there hasn't been a skip in the dialogue since they started talking about," the red head made a weird hand gesture as if to brush off the dialogue, "Whatever they're talking about?"

"Yea," the purple-haired '69' tattooed freak grumbled, "Almost like even the sword is bored at this point…"

"Yea, what happened to all the kinky suggestive dialogue?" the blonde woman crossed her arms under her hefty chest in a huff.

Kira just shrugged, in his opinion they shouldn't have been listening to any of this in the first place, now they were complaining it wasn't 'kinky' enough. He sighed deeply, "Idiots…"

There was a long silence, filled only with breathing and popcorn eating.

"Aaaaaand we're back to the silent treatment…" someone grumbled but everyone else just groaned.

"_So you're the same…"_

_"Same as what?"_

Brows piqued.

"I get the feeling we're missing a lot of this conversation since we can't 'see' them," Matsumoto quipped.

Renji just stared at her sidelong, "Do you _REALLY_ want to see what they're doing?"

More silence.

"And get caught?"

"Good point," and the blonde went back to popcorn like the rest.

_"When I asked 'her' why she… said there was no reason… When I persisted she gave me that same look, like the thought of some… … someone… pushed her for..."_

"I don't like where this conversation is going," surprisingly it was Kira that said that as he put the popcorn bowl that mysteriously was full again, down.

Three other sets of eyebrows were raised.

"So does that mean…?" Renji started.

"That she… actually… has…" Matsumoto was pointing at her gossip device, brow raised quite high in disbelief.

Hisagi just blinked, "… I guess someone has to."

_"I wanted to f… you SoiFong because I wanted to know if what I saw was real… It was after I saw that… in her eyes that… us decided to… f… in one blow… although all it did was make us both fall, neither reaching who we were trying to get to…"_

"I'm so confused at this point," hand met face as Matsumoto just shook her head.

"Tell me about it," Hiasgi was also scratching his head.

"So…" Renji cocked his head, "Was it like a pity-fuck or distraction-fuck, I'm confused?" he scratched the back of his head, "It kind of sounds like both of them were wanting to sleep with someone else?"

Kira was just rubbing the stupid out of his eyes.

_"SoiFong… who-"_

Collective brows rose as it sounded like there was a shift as, presumably, the tiny konoichi cut him off with some motion. Then there were a few more conflicting sounds none of the listening party could quite make out aside from a grunt from Komamura. Then silence.

Then…

_"Jakuhou Raikouban…_" the tiny konoichi murmured out.

There was a sudden shift in the ground as **_MASSIVE_** amounts of reitsu was released from the small woman.

The lieutenants shuttered.

_"Kokujou Tengenmyou-ou_…"

A second burst of **_MASSIVE_** amounts of reitsu was released from the dog-captain, followed by the formation of his **_MASSIVE_** puppet bankai.

The lieutenants were squirming at this point, without even trying they could easily see the head of Kokujou Tengenmyou-ou. They quickly turned away, not knowing if they dog-captain could see through its eyes.

"We're so screwed!" Kira whimpered.

"What the fuck is wrong with captains!" Matsumoto screamed.

Hisagi on the other hand looked stricken, having known the power output of Komamura's bankai but somehow this felt **_FAR_** more powerful than the time he'd seen it. The purple haired lieutenant turned to Renji, "Dude… Banaki… WHAT?!" he was too shocked to articulate right.

The red head had his hands over his head trying to hide, "Dude, I DON'T KNOW!" there was a whimper, "My bankai is nowhere NEAR the power of these two, hell I don't even think my _CAPTAIN'S BANKAI_ is anywhere **_NEAR_** the sheer power of these two!"

Due to the **_SHEER_** amount of power the two captains were putting out with their exposed Bankai the only thing coming over Matusmoto's sword was a whirring scrambled mess. But seeing as it took them a good length of time between 'summoning' their ultimate swords and _ACUTALLY __**USING**__ THEM! _That the group of lieutenants was left to wonder just 'what the hell' the captains were doing.

Then they finally 'fired' their Bankai… and the resulting blast effectively blew up the entire area, sending those behind the bush on their asses and Matsumoto's spying device of a sword blown away.

Ironically she just happened to be the first to regain 'sense' after that whole ordeal.

"WHAT. THE FUCK. IS WRONG _WITH __**CAPTAINS!**_" Matsumoto screamed, "CAN'T THEY JUST HAVE _SEX __**NORMALLY?!**_"

Everyone else around her was groaning and still out of it.

The blonde woman looked around at the three males, then in the environment and realized something quite disturbing. The bushes they had been using for 'cover' were gone; making it 'easy' for her to spot the huge-ass crater and environmental devastation the two captains had wrought with their 'encounter'. Then her eyes spotted something red and black and the amount of blushing on her face was enough to say it all.

The woman quickly hopped to her feet, grabbed the three semi-conscious idiots, her sword that had reformed in its normal sealed state, "That's it! We're outta here!" and ran off.

There were strange mumblings of 'fluffy' and 'pretty' from the boys but the woman completely ignored it, they had to get moving before either captain gained enough sentience to realize they were there and chase them… or worse…

Start all over again.

The tenth squad lieutenant shuttered at the thought, and picked up speed.

* * *

It was some time later that Matsumoto was drinking at the same bar she had originally picked the guys up from. They were sprawled out in the chairs around the table dazed and slightly unconscious, but this was a bar so everyone just figured they were drunk, especially after watching the tenth squad lieutenant punch back a few hefty drinks.

Hisagi was the first to stir, rubbing his head and groaning, "Did someone get the number on that truck?"

The blonde woman merely glanced at the man as he kept rubbing his head, she hadn't bothered to get them checked out at the fourth division, it would have been weird having to explain why the three of them were unconscious while she was still sober.

Renji was next, holding his head as he leaned forward from his lounging back in his chair, "Oh god, did we seriously watch that?"

Kira groaned next to Hisagi, "Define 'watched'," the pale blonde rubbed his eyes, "I distinctly recall voting out voyeurism to the safer eavesdropping…"

The big breasted woman snorted into her drink.

The three men looked at her, then around them and realized they were back at the bar…

"What the hell," Renji frowned, glaring at the mildly not-sober woman, looking at the empty glasses on the table he knew from experience it would take _MUCH_ more than that to get her plastered.

The mug came down and those light eyes just glared flatly at the three men before her, "I think I deserve a 'thank you'," she hiccupped, "I just saved your asses from captains fornicating," another hiccup.

Three multi-colored brows rose as the blonde woman just went back to drinking.

Kira just sighed, grabbing one of the spare drinks and downing it.

Hisagi was scratching his head, looking miffed, "wouldn't even had known that about them if you hadn't dragged us into it…" also grabbing a drink and chugging.

Renji snorted at the glare the buxom blonde was sending purple haired lieutenants way, "I know right, who would have ever thought that about captains?" he went to grab his own drink-

"Wouldn't have known what?" when the terrifying voice of Byakuya Kuchiki cut through the air behind the red head.

The other three lieutenants just stared, twitching as the imposing form of the sixth squad captain _loomed_ over Renji.

He gave something of a pathetic man squeal before turning slowly to look at the terrifyingly flat look his captain was giving him, "Uh… C-C-Captain?"

Those tedious eyes narrowed.

The whining continued as the tattooed man raised his hands, "I… uh… I can explain!"

Those regal eyes took a second to look at the cups in the other three lieutenants' hands then back to his own moron's hand holding one.

Renji followed his captain's gaze, landing on the mug in his hand. He set it down swiftly, "I can explain!"

Narrowing of infamous Kuchiki eyes.

Man-squeal, "IT WAS NOTHING! WE WERE JUST WAT-uh… _TALKING_ ABOUT BANKAI!"

For some reason Byakuya would never ask his subordinate turned as red as his hair, but that was beneath him, "I see," he glared at the other three, watched them shake and turn equally red, before glaring back at his idiot second, "Very well, come, I will show you the proper use of Bankai." He completely ignored the involuntary whimper Renji released as he was quickly grabbed by the collar and dragged out of the establishment by his boss.

As he was leaving their sight the other three watched as Renji was reaching out for help, hoping beyond hope one of them would save him from his imminent **_doom!_**

Hisagi stared flatly, Kira hung his head and looked away, and Matsumoto waved 'goodbye' with her free hand as she continued drinking with the other.

There may or may not have been a yell of 'TRAITORS!'.

Hisagi snickered, "Serves him right," the other two just nodded.

"Issat so?" all three lieutenants tried very hard to **_not_** spit out their drinks violently as Kenpachi came over grinning at them like a lunatic, "You pansies think its stupid that brat learns how to do his Bankai right when you guys can't even do it?"

The three of them tried _very_ hard not to mention this specific captain couldn't either.

Kenpachi was just grinning like a shark as he grabbed both Hisagi and Kira by the cuffs of their collars, "C'mon, Unohana's gonna be givin' me a demonstration of her Bankai, you're comin' to learn something…"

Kira was crying as he was being dragged out while Hisagi was fighting with all his might, screaming 'BUT I ALREADY **_KNOW_** WHAT CAPTAINS DO WITH THEIR BANKAI!'

Again, Matsumoto was left just waving them 'bye' as she finished off that glass. She set the glass down and just sat back in her chair with a sigh closing her eyes. She was peaceful for a second before turning to the side and spotting her captain, she gave a small grin, "Hey~ Taichou~!"

He frowned at her with a tight glare, "Why did I know you'd be here?"

She only kept grinning as a response, "Want some?" she held up a sake bottle, offering it to the mini-captain.

He simply scoffed; looking out the door the other lieutenants had been dragged out, "What was that all about?"

"Hm?" she quirked a blonde brow, glancing at the door then back at him, "Oh nothing, special training or something~" the way she said it was all too cheery and Hitsugaya wondered why that was… then he realized with Matsumoto, it was probably safer to just not ask.

The mini white haired captain crossed his arms, sighing, "Alright," he looked at his lieutenant, "Since everyone else seems to think it matters," the frown on his face increased, "I guess I should teach you how to achieve Bankai too…" there may have been a growl, "even I shudder to think what you'd do with it…"

Surprisingly Matsumoto just stared at him with surprised eyes. She looked at him, the bottle in her hand, back at him, the bottle, and several more cycles before she tossed that sucker, hitting some random person in the bar, and stood up all too face with the creepiest grin on her face, "YES~!"

Suffice it to say Hitsugaya's eyebrow was twitching.

"No time like the present!" the taller blonde woman grabbed the boy-looking captain's hand and dragged _him_ out of the bar, "let's go!"

Teal eyes were twitching as only one thought crossed Hitsugaya's mind –_What have I gotten myself into?_-

* * *

As Matsumoto was dragging her captain across Seireitei she completely missed the hulking form of Komamura walking the other way, clothes torn to pieces and shirtless while having a sleeping SoiFong on his back wrapped in his Haori as he carried hers in his other hand. The large Dog-captain managed to catch a glimpse as the poor boy-captain was being dragged the other way by his lieutenant, a distinct look of 'Help me!' on his face. Komamura just blinked, too surprised to do anything.

Gold eyes just blinked as the dust settled, "That was… strange?"

"Koma…?" the konoichi on his back mumbled in half sleep.

The dog man just grinned looking at her on his shoulder, "It's nothing SoiFong, go back to sleep," he smiled when she mumbled something else incoherent and just nuzzled further into his bare fuzzy back.

And with that the large furry captain just went back to what he was doing, some down time with the woman after such a fight would certainly be an enjoyable activity. His tail wagged as he walked, his ears picking up the sounds of Bankai going off in the distance and he didn't need to search out the reitsu to quite tell who was doing what, he just smirked, "Nice to see everyone enjoying themselves…"

SoiFong just mumbled, nuzzling further under his haori and into his fur.

* * *

**A/N:** you ALL know you've thought about Bankai-second release like that, admit it!

so aside from the obvious references to 'The Difference' this also has a lot of allusions to some of my older KomaSoi fluff and my one particularily BRILLIANT crack about SoiFong's bad day... namely the crew from the 'Bush of No Return' from that, namely the foursome of Matsumoto, Hisagi, Kira and Renji... they make excellent straight men -snickers-

discreet self-endorsement is discreet XD

and yea, the beginning had 'some' semblance of sense... then quickly devolves as only Bleach can... but there's been a significant time between me starting this and actually finishing it, so it might be a bit wonky, but its the humor in it that i love :3

in some ways this 'could' stand on its own... but i think i'll leave it here for now X3

comments, questions, opposing views? (reviews :3)

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
